Special Valentine's Day
by S-Chan93
Summary: Histoires courtes sur les couples du Manga. Tsubasa x Sanae/ Yayoi x Jun/ Kojirô x Maki/ Tarô x Azumi/ Yukari x Ryô
1. Chapter 1

Sanae et Tsubasa

Ils s'étaient disputés trois jours avant. Elle lui reprochait de toujours commencer les choses et de ne jamais les finir. Il lui répondait qu'elle y mettait de la mauvaise foi, à cela elle argumentait que de toute façon à part pour le foot, il était incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 14 Février, décidé à prouver à sa petite amie qu'elle avait tort, il avait prévu de faire briller ses yeux. Il lui demanda d'être prête à huit heures, qu'il l'emmènerai sortir et qu'elle devait s'habiller en conséquence. La jeune fille passa donc l'après-midi à se préparer. Elle acheta même une robe pour l'occasion. Quand il la vit sur le parvis, prête pour la cérémonie des oscars, il se sentit fier.

Ils roulaient en décapotable à 150 km/h sur l'autoroute, les cheveux aux vents et lunettes de soleil. Bien évidemment, il loupa la sortie et se perdit. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper. Elle avait faim et était sur le point d'exploser. Quand elle arriva devant l'enseigne du Mc Donald's elle voulut faire demi-tour. Mais elle céda quand il se mit à genoux. C'est là qu'elle remarqua sa tenue. Un jean et un tee-shirt. Elle lui courra après dans tout le parking par souci de vengeance. Elle se calma quand il lui dit que de toute façon elle était tellement belle que personne ne le remarquerait. C'était le plus beau compliment qu'il lui ai jamais fait.

Devant un Maxi Best Of il lui raconta sa journée. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas penser au nombre de calories qu'elle ingurgitait. Tout heureux, elle crût mourir de honte quand on lui ramena un gâteau à l'effigie de Ronald et une couronne. Elle dut boire un litre de coca pour faire passer la bague cachée dans son hamburger, qu'elle avait accidentellement avalée. Maintenant, son ventre abritait une pierre précieuse. On dut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital quand elle se rappela qu'elle était enceinte et que le bébé pouvait s'étouffer. Elle n'avait pas prévue de lui annoncer de cette façon sa future paternité.

Le soir alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, pour l'un encore émerveillé d'avoir une prochaine descendance pour l'autre bouleversée par les événements de la journée, ils firent tout de même l'amour. Enfin, presque. Il s'était endormi sur elle. C'est bien ce qu'elle disait, il commençait tout et ne terminait jamais rien. Elle s'en rappellerai de ce quatorze février. Mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu l'échanger.

Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

Yayoi et Jun

Cette nuit, il était de garde à l'hôpital. Dépitée, elle tournait en rond, rêvant à son prince charmant avant de se décider à le rejoindre. Vêtue en visiteur, elle demanda à consulter le docteur Jun Misugi pour une urgence. Elle sourit comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa plaque.

Dr. Misugi

Cardiologue

Elle frappa et il lui dit d'entrer. Étonné de la voir dans ces lieux alors qu'elle était en congé, il lui demanda si elle avait un problème, elle répondit qu'elle était venue consulter. Il n'était pas généraliste mais il accepta d'étudier son cas. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et lui dit qu'elle avait des problèmes de cœur. Affolé il lui demanda de s'allonger et se saisit de son stéthoscope. Son cœur battait vite, bien trop vite. Il lui demanda depuis combien de temps, elle avait constaté la chose et elle lui expliqua d'une voix triste, que ça avait commencé hier soir quand son petit ami lui avait dit qu'il ne passerait pas le jour des amoureux en sa compagnie et qu'il s'était serré à cette annonce. Puis quand elle l'avait vue partir, il s'était vidé de tout amour et qu'il n'avait plus la force de pomper le sang dont il avait besoin pour vivre.

Amusé, le jeune médecin trouva que son cœur marchait pourtant bien. À cela elle lui répondit que dès que son aimé était près d'elle, il s'emballait. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui susurra à l'oreille si son rythme cardiaque allait mieux. Elle répondit qu'elle n'était pas très sûre et qu'il lui faudrait sans doute un traitement de choc. Étant toujours consciencieux dans son travail, il entreprit de déboutonner un à un les boutons de son chemisier laissant apparaître ses sous-vêtements, il posa une une main sur son sein droit et elle lui murmura mutine que son cœur était du côté gauche. Il s'excusa de son erreur demanda à sa patiente de retirer ses vêtements puisque le tissu le gênait pour effectuer son diagnostic. Elle se releva pour obéir et c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa. Elle se rhabilla en panique le rouge aux joues avant qu'un interne pénètre dans les lieux. Il déposa une fiche et ressortit. D'un geste, le médecin lissa sa blouse avant de s'approcher de son aimée, il se pencha vers elle et dans un souffle lui dit qu'aux vues des rougeurs de ces joues, le sang avait recommencé à circuler, ce qui signifiait que son cœur fonctionnait correctement.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle était toute excitée, le docteur Misugi avait promis de passer dans la soirée s'assurer que son cœur était toujours en état de marche. A son avis, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il explose !

Joyeuse St-Valentin à Tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Kojirô et Maki

Il s'entraînait dans les montagnes comme à son habitude et elle venait de gagner un match. Elle le chercha dans toute la ville mais personne ne l'avait vu. Pourtant un tigre ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle alla sur le stade de foot mais rien. Elle avait marché pour rien avec une charge assez lourde en plus. Rageuse, elle voulu se défouler et le ballon qui était posé dans le rond central devrait faire l'affaire. Avant de frapper dedans, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, seul. Elle le prit et sourit. C'était lui qui l'avait laissé, à son attention, lui indiquant ou il se trouvait.

Chaque fois qu'elle entendait un ballon frapper, elle savait qu'elle se rapprochait de son but. Il faisait chaud et elle était épuisé mais ce qui l'attendait lui donnait du courage. Les vestiges de bouteilles de Coca-Cola laissées là et là étaient un chemin aussi sur que celui du petit poucet. Arrivée à son but, elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant et lui montra les bouteilles qu'elle avait dans son sac. Il sourit, c'était l'heure du ravitaillement.

Elle était toujours là quand il s'y attendait le moins et ils avaient développés une relation qui était plus que de l'amitié mais moins que de l'amour. C'était étrange et rassurant. Depuis des jours, peut-importe où il se rendait, il voyait en permanence des affiches sur la Saint-Valentin. Il avait oublié qu'on était déjà le quatorze février. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi depuis des jours, il recevait des boîtes de chocolat. Mais personne n'avait compris que ce n'était pas ce sont il avait envie. Sauf elle. Il avait laissé le ballon espérant qu'elle serait à sa recherche et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Sans un mot, ils se sont assis, côte à côte, sans se toucher, admirant le coucher de soleil. Ils ne se posaient pas de question, ils étaient là. Elle était heureuse qu'il ai laissé ce ballon pour elle, il était heureux de l'avoir fait. Il lui proposa de boire dans sa bouteille. Elle la prit et avala une gorgée. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour passionnée, c'était leur façon d'exprimer leur sentiment. Un code, une preuve que c'était réel. E soir le soleil de Turin n'a jamais mis autant de tant à se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle arrive sur le stade et lui saute dessus, en l'appelant mon Koko d'amour devant tous ses coéquipiers et le staff. A la sortie, il lui tend une bouteille de Coca Light, faut y aller doucement avec les félins.

Joyeuse St-Valentin à Tous !


	4. Chapter 4

Tarô et Azumi

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Après tout il était japonais, le chocolat était plus répandu que le romantisme là-bas. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'officiel entre eux. Ils flirtaient à la française, sans plus. Après tout, pouvait-on s'attendre à avoir une relation avec un garçon qui voyageait tous les mois ?

Il était en suisse à ce moment là. Ah le chocolat Suisse, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça. De toute façon, il adorait le chocolat et la St-Valentin était juste une bonne occasion d'en acheter plus pour un prix plus raisonnable...ou pas. Il s'était fait plaisir avec une valise pleine et quand il était rentré et qu'elle l'avait aidée à défaire sa valise, il avait vu ses yeux briller. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu.

A la vue du chocolat, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite juste avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'aimait pas le chocolat et qu'il le savait et qu'au contraire lui l'adorait. Ce n'était pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose. Le soir quand on lui avait livré une cinquantaine de rose, elle a cru que c'était Pierre. Quand une limousine s'est présenté à sa porte, elle a encore cru que c'était Pierre alors elle l'a renvoyé. Quand elle était sortie, pour aller s'occuper et qu'elle avait croisé Pierre au bras d'une charmante jeune fille, elle avait compris son erreur.

Il l'avait attendu au bord du lac gelé, c'est que le froid n'avait pas été clément avec la France cette année. Elle l'a trouvé emmitouflée essayant tant bien que mal de se réchauffer, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Il lui avait tendu un cadre, c'était une peinture. Elle supposait que c'était un stade de foot, une jeune fille encourageant un numéro 11, visiblement, la fibre artistique n'était pas de famille, mais elle trouvait ça adorable. En remerciement, elle lui dégela les lèvres.

Le lendemain, il repartait pour les Pays-Bas, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive, elle le reverrait à coup sur le quatorze février prochain.

Joyeuse St-Valentin à Tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Yukari et Ryô

Elle avait programmé son téléphone pour qu'il envoie un message toutes les heures pendant une semaine jusque la St-Valentin expliquant qu'elle attendait un cadeau. En réponse, il lui avait expliqué que de toute façon cette fête n'était que commerciale. Elle lui a répondu que c'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle attendait un cadeau. S'il oubliait son anniversaire, toutes les affiches de l'événement aurait du l'inspirer. Mais non !

Aujourd'hui sa mère l'avait exempté de nettoyage dans les bains publics. Elle lui avait même rendu sa carte bleue, confisquée pour faire moyen de pression. Elle avait repassé ses plus beaux habits et avait préparé un somptueux gâteux. Elle l'avait même embrassé et quand il avait vu sa chambre, il avait été effrayé. Des roses, une ambiance tamisée, un morceau de Chopin en fond sonore, des draps en soie. Sur son lit un message.

« Bonne chance ». Maman

« Tu peux le faire fiston ». Papa

Il était midi et toujours aucune nouvelle. Si son cadeau ne voulait pas venir à elle, elle irait le chercher. Il lui fallait bien une raison pour continuer à sortir avec lui. Elle était arrivée devant l'établissement de ses parents. Elle avait frappé et il était venu lui ouvrir, en caleçon et la bouche pleine de chocolat. Il marmonna un mot incompréhensible dont elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de son prénom. Elle l'a poussée pour entrer. Elle trouva les restes d'un gâteau au chocolat, une tenue classe jeté négligemment sur le canapé. Dans sa chambre, sa poubelle était remplie de roses, la lumière éteinte, un drap en soie faisant office de nappe de pique-nique devant une télé diffusant...un match de foot. Et le comble du comble ? Il y a avait Nitta, Oda et Urabe, qui la regardait surpris.

Trop c'était trop. Elle lui demanda quel jour ils étaient. La réponse était bonne mais il ne réagit pas. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de son téléphone. Il lui répondit qu'il l'avait jeté parce qu'il était cassé. En effet, il recevait le même message toutes les heures et impossible de trouver l'origine du problème. Elle demanda son cadeau, qu'elle n'ait pas fait le trajet pour rien. Paniqué, il prit les roses à la poubelle et les luit offrit avec son plus beau sourire.

Vengeance quand tu nous tiens. Le soir même, elle a ouvert un web-site à son nom. Elle y a mis les pires photos, les pires histoires à son sujet. Elle avait fait partagé sur tous les réseaux sociaux qu'elle connaissait. Le lendemain, elle avait reçu une lettre d'embauche pour participer au site en tant qu'administrateur, c'était sa mère. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle accepta la demande.

Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à Tous !


End file.
